Nintendo 3DS
Introduction The Nintendo 3DS was released in Japan on February 26, 2011; in Europe on March 25, 2011; in the USA on March 27, 2011 and in Australia on March 31, 2011. On July 28, 2011, Nintendo announced a major price drop starting August 12. In addition, as of September 2011 consumers who bought the system at its original price have access to ten NES games before they are available to the general public, after which the games may be updated to the versions publicly released on the Nintendo eShop. Later the same year, ten Game Boy Advance games will also be available to consumers who bought the system at its original price at no charge, with Nintendo stating it currently has no plans to release to the general public. List of software Activity Log The Activity Log tracks both game play, noting which games have been played and for how long, as well as physical activity, counting every step taken while carrying a 3DS. The feature encourages walking more every day to earn Play Coins, at a max of 10 each day to a total of 300, which can be used with compatible games and applications to acquire special content and a variety of other benefits. Play Coins cannot be used in the Nintendo eShop. Augmented Reality (AR) Several AR games, collectively titled AR Games are included on the 3DS with 6 paper cards that interact with the games StreetPass and SpotPass Mode The system supports multiplayer gameplay via a local wireless connection or over the Internet. Expanding upon the connectivity of the Nintendo DS, the Nintendo 3DS features an "always on" background connectivity system that trademarks suggested was named "CrossPass", which can automatically seek and connect to wireless network nodes such as Wi-Fi hotspots, sending and downloading information in the background while in Sleep Mode or while playing a game. In Nintendo's September 29 conference, the confirmed Western names of the SpotPass Tag Mode service would be StreetPass and SpotPass, with SpotPass being the ability for the 3DS to seek Wi-Fi signals and automatically download content while in sleep mode and StreetPass being the passive communication between 3DS systems held by users, an example being the sharing of Mii avatarshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo_3ds#cite_note-97] During the 2011 Game Developers Conference, Nintendo of America president Reggie Fils-Aime announced that Nintendo has partnered with AT&T to provide free access to AT&T hotspots via the Nintendo 3DS. Users will be able to connect to these hotspots in late May. The background connectivity allows users to exchange software content regardless of what software is currently in the console. Sharing content is stored in a "data slot" in the console. Using this data slot, Nintendo 3DS users can readily share and exchange content for multiple games at the same time, whenever they are connected, even when playing unrelated games. Using the console's background connectivity, a Nintendo 3DS in StreetPass Mode can automatically discover other 3DS units within range, establish a connection, and exchange content for mutually played games, all transparently and without requiring any user input, even when the console is dormant. It can be customized to fit the user's preferences, including opting out of it altogether for selected software. One application being considered is functionality to "automatically acquire magazine and newspaper articles", similar to e-book reader applications. Other improvements to online functionality include how Friend Codes are implemented, with only one code necessary for each console, as opposed to the DS and Wii where individual Friend Codes are required for each piece of software.A successor to Nintendo DS' PictoChat application for the Nintendo 3DS has been announced by Nintendo via a streaming conference on October 21, 2011. The successor is called SwapNote(in North America) or Nintendo Letter Box (in Europe), and it will be available as a free download starting December 2011. This application will allow users to send 3D pictures, sound, and scribbled messages to registered friends via either StreetPass or SpotPass. List of released games Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy Angler's Club: Ultimate Bass Fishing 3D Asphalt 3D BIT.TRIP Saga Blazz Blue: Continuum Shift 2 Brunswick Pro Bowling Bust-A-Move Universe Captain America: Super Soilder Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Cave Story 3D Centipede: Infestation Combat of Giants: Dinosaurs 3D Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic Cubic Ninja Dead or Alive: Dimensions Deca Sports Extreme Dream Trigger 3D Driver: Renegade 3D Dual Pen Sports Face Racers: Photo Finish Fifa 12 Frogger 3D Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove 3D Gem Smashers Generator Rex: Agent of Providence Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters Harvest Moon 3D A Tale of Two Towns James Noir's Hollywood Crimes LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 LEGO Pirates of the Carribbean LEGO Star Wars 3: The Clone Wars Madden NFL Football Mahjong CUB3D Marvel Superhero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet Michael Jackson: The Experience 3D Naruto Shippuden 3D: The New Era NASCAR Unleashed Need for Speed: The Run Nikoli's Pencil Puzzle Nintendogs+Cats (all 3 versions) Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions Pac-Man Party 3D Pet Zombies Pilotwings Resort Pinball Hall of Fame: The William's Collection Pokemon Rumble Blast PES 2011 3D Puzzler Mind Gym 3D Rabbids 3D Rayman 3D Resident Evil: The Mercenaries Ridge Racer 3D Samurai Warriors: The Chronicles Shin Megami Tenesi: Devil Survivor Overclocked Shinobi Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Spider-Man Edge of Time Spongebob Squiggle Pants 3D Starfox 64 3D Steel Diver Super Mario 3D Land Super Monkey Ball 3D Super Street Fighter IV 3D Edition Tetris Axis The Hidden The Legendof Zela: Occarina of Time 3D The Sims 3 The Sims 3 Pets Thor: God of Thunder Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars 3D Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell 3D Transformers Dark of The Moon -Stealth Force Edition Wipeout 2 Category:Games Console Category:3D Category:Nintendo